The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the invention relates to a roof assembly for a vehicle having an opening in the fixed roof.
Such roof assembly is known from WO 00/06403, for example. In this roof, the curve rib has a height or thickness which varies along the length depending on the relative position between the carrier and the curve rib. This is done to avoid rattling or jamming of the guide member. This causes a very detailed process of fine tuning during industrialization of the design.